sleeping miko
by LovelyLiesOpenEyes
Summary: while frustrated with Inuyasha Kagome hopes to go home, but she's soon detoured by the sleeping miko Kikyou (sleeping beauty thing) but one thing...who's the prince that wakes her?..first fic..R&R BE HONEST
1. how it all began

"how on earth do i put up with that guy?" a now frustrated Kagome asked herself. 'Because you love him, thats why', she sighed "I hate it when i'm right" she said while walking off to the well

flashback

"OI, WENCH! HURRY IT UP WE NEED TO GO" said Inuyasha while pacing back and forth between the extinguished fire in the middle of camp and a tree. Kagome looked up at her hanyou friend and simply smiled while asking "whats the rush, the jewel shard will still be there when i finish packing". "Why, and what are you packing?" Inuyasha asked slightly annoyed. Kagome sighed out of habit, when it came to talking to Inuyasha when he was irritated...well lets just say it wasn't easy. "I'm just packing some food, a change of clothes, and my bow and arrows to help you guys out". "Well who said we need your help , it's probably just a weak demon anyway, all we need _you_ to do is retrieve the sacred jewel shard...as for the food make sure to bring my ramen". Kagome just stood there motionless for a second before all that he said finally sunk in and the 'sits' came rolling in, he noticed that she was looking..no glaring at him and he became just a tad frightened for his poor back. "Inuyasha..." she said sweetly before switching her attitude quickly into anger, "SITSITSITSIT...AND SIT...just stay there, besides i think i should head back home to restock on some supplies we used most of my gauze and medicine". She couldn't hear any complaints or objections, mainly because Inuyasha was too deep in his little 'ol hole to reply.

**FINALLY** after all that, her dear friends made thereselves known. Out of nowhere her little orange haired kitsune friend attached himself onto Kagome's arm "KAGOME! please don't go, when your gone Inuyasha always trudges around here moping about and alot of the time he takes it out on us..mainly me...than when he decides that you've spent long enough time in your era...he -sniff- goes and gets you...save him some time and please don't -sniff- go" Shippo was now crying on her shoulder. Sensing her young friends distress she patted his head while placing him on the ground "Shhhh Shippo, i'll be back soon...and if Inuyasha does anything to you, you just tell me and I'll '_you know what' _him from now until until nest year" she quickly stole a galnce at Inuyasha and glared holes into him. "I'll be back soon, don't worry" Kagome said more to poor shippo than everyone else. All she could hear was a "keh" from Inuyasha, who was now out of the hole and rubbing his back. "kagome, do you wish to use kirara to go back to the well" her friend Sango said trying to give her friend at least one break. "no, thats alright Sango...i can manage to walk, it's not that far" Kagome said while picking up her massive yellow bag.

end of flashback

Kagome started to feel a slight sting behind her eyes and realised she was about to cry, she quickly dismissed it and stopped herself for getting emotional "I'll be back soon you guys" she said with guilt hanging on every word that she said while thinking of her friends..."soon" she said while throwing her legs over the rim of the well. She was just about to jump until she heard a high pitched whistling noise, covering her ears she screamed "AHHH what on earth is that?...it's so loud".


	2. what to do?

A/N: uh sorry guys if the last chapter wasn't that long, it's just that i don't usually write...so i wasn't sure if i should write all that i was planning to...well write down...''...it's all good though, i'm gonna try my best to write a longer chappy -fingers crossed- that i don't get writers block, cause i normally do, so on with the CHAPTER...oh and if you could post a review and tell me all that is wrong...even spelling mistakes, you would be helping major

back at camp

"Damn that woman and her attitu..." Inuyasha stopped himself and looked out the window of the small hut, 'what's that sound, it's coming from the well...or near it..._Kagome_'. "Inuyasha is anything the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost" Shippo asked while poking Inuyasha side and pulling on his hair. Inuyasha just looked down and threw the kitsune across the room. "Don't do that runt! it's extremely annoying". "HEY! what on earth did i do? i was just asking if you were alright" Shippo fumed while peeling himself off the wall. "Inuyasha do you hear something, your ears have been moving quite quickly" Miroku asked while picking up his staff. Inuyasha got up from his sitting position and walked towards the door "Yes, but i think it would be best if i check it out on my own..it's probably just a small demon and nothing to worry about" he said while walking out the door. "Inuyasha wait! are you sure you don't need our help?" Sango asked about to get up. "No, if it is something dangerous than i don't wanna risk you guys being injured, I'll call if i need any help..got it?". Sango simply nodded and sat back down while Inuyasha raced out through the door and ran towards where he heard the noise last.

After hearing the sound Kagome quickly got out of the well and was now heading towards the strange sound. "I thought i heard it over here" she said walking between bushes and stepping over overgrown tree roots, when all of a sudden she stopped dead in her tracks. '_kikyou' _Kagome was in shock...as she slowly approached the dead prisetess she could feel her heart beat faster. Kagome droppped to the ground next to Kikyou and looked up into the sky only to see Kikyou's soul catchers floating abover the priestess screaming out of..sorrow? Kagome looked back down and started to lightly shake Kikyou lightly. "Kikyou are you alright, Kikyou?" Kagome asked in concern. '_why are you so worried? just leave her here...let Inuyasha find and wake her'_...Kagome looked down at the unconscious miko '_true, he's probably already on his way..i mean her soul catchers did do a pretty good job on making such a racket...he most definately heard it...but still i can't just leave her here' _with that Kagome started to yell to try and get through to the older miko. "KIKYOU PLEASE WAKE UP! you have to, please be okay" she said while shaking on her shoulder.

_'Who is that...and where am i?' _Kikyou thought while opening her eyes slowly to find herself in complete darkness. Kikyou tried her best to move but to no avail "_however i got here, i obviously connot get out". _"KIKYOU WAKE UP!" Kagome yelled. '_There it is again, that noise...a person..a girl..she sounds so familiar, who is it?' _she thought as she tried to get up, and yet again failed in her attempt. Kagome was starting to get frantic as she was starting to run out of ideas, "shouldn't Inuyasha be here by now! I don't think i can do this on my own" Kagome said while stroking Kikyou's cheek in an effort to calm her own nerves..."so soft" Kagome's eyes immediately shot open_ '...WAIT WAIT WAIT..HOLD THE PHONE!...did i just say soft!...Kagome get a grip...just wait till Inuyasha gets here!..soft..haha that's a good one' _Kagome was blushing madly and sporting 5 different shades of a deep crimson.

Inuyasha was getting closer to his destination when he saw what was making such a racket, '_Kikyou's soul catchers...is she trying to call for me?' _Inuyasha took one last leap and ended up over the clearing that he saw the soul catchers cluster over, and there he saw Kagome leaning over Kikyou gently rubbing her cheek Inuyasha didn't want to be caught in an awkward moment or anything so as quietly as he could he snuck behind a bush near the scene that was playing right in front of him. He was relieved to see that Kikyou's breathing was normal and that she seemed to be alright...but she just wasn't waking up. He could also see that Kagome's expression seemed to be softening each time she stroked Kikyou's face. '_what am i waiting for?...i should just go up and help Kikyou on my own..i mean what is Kagome doing?..i swore to always protect Kikyou...and i will, on my own...than again i don't think i wanna deal with both Kikyou and Kagome at the same time if Kikyou wakes up' _Inuyasha was in a weird situation, so for his own safety he decided to stay back and leave Kagome to deal with Kikyou. '_Kagome won't do anything unexpected, will she?'._

While looking into Kikyou's face Kagome kept thinking of ways to help the miko. '_This reminds me of somthing, a story...OH DARN what on earth was it called again!...sleeping...beauty...yah that's it, sleeping beuty!'_ Kagome once again was blushing _'now where's a prince when i need one'. _She looked around, '_and no Inuyasha either...i wonder if a kiss would really wake her up?' _She looked back down to Kikyou and started to stroke her cheek again...'_It wouldn't be such a bad thing if i kissed her would it?...i mean...Inuyasha's not around...but it would be wrong...right?...great! what a time to be confused!'_ She thought while taking Kikyou's hand into her own. Kikyou was sitting in the darkness..of what seemed to be her mind when she started to feel so warm..._'hmm...what is that?...it's so warm like...a gentle fire burning all around me'_ Kikyou was smiling at the new warmth sorrounding her body.

Seeing Kikyou smile made Inuyasha suddenly growl lightly..._'she's smiling...at a simple touch from Kagome's hand!' _no matter how much he tried, he couldn't help the sting of jealousy that shot through him..._'with everything that i do...Kikyou always would end up despising me all the more...and yet after a small touch..she's smiling..and not out of cruelty or hatred..but happiness? and it wasn't me who caused it' _Inuyasha unable to look at such things looked down at the ground and dug his nails into the ground as deep as he could manage...not able to see that Kagome's face was getting closer to Kikyou's.

okee...how was that?...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!...this was as long as i could manage considering i took a few breaks...for eating and stuff -blush- couldn't help it either...hunger is meant to be fed...so remember to tell me whats up...till next time my minions..teehee...this is RADIOACTIVE BUTTERFLY! hurray!


	3. the kiss and the hug?

A/N: so what's uppity my chipmunk minions?...cause of the really short ch. i decided that i could update as quickly as possible!...after cleaning the entire place i think i deserve to write...listening to music...and it's AEROSMITH -YAY- so remember R&R! i dont care if your here to diss me either...it's all good D -thumbs up-...unfortunately i almost failed english..so I will of coarse make spelling mistakes….And paragraph structure is um...let's just say on the weak side -blush- eh...oh well on with the chappy!did I mention I'm as slow as a sloth?...no? Than carry on )

ME- I WANNA OWN INUYASHA!...but sadly i don't...oh wellis

"Miroku?...do you think that Inuasha and Kagome are alright, i mean we usually see one of them by now" Sango said before finishing off the rest of her stew. Miroku looked towards Sango's bottom and simply smiled "dear Sango i am sure they are fine and will be back soon, maybe they met where Inuyasha heard that noise". "I'm sure your right it's just that I..I..." Sango quickly stood up and smacked Miroku. "OW" he said while rubbing the red handprint on his cheek. "**Maybe that will teach you to not be such a hentai**" she nearly screamed at Miroku. Shippo looked up from his drawings and stopped colouring to look out the window_ 'i hope Kagome is ok' _he than returned his attention to the slayer and monk bickering again..denying their feelings, yet again..he may only be a child but he knew about these sorda things..and was NOT blind to what was happening right in front of him...he could see Sango blush, and he interrupted before the slayer had a chance to really hurt the poor guy.

Closing his eyes Shippo spoke quietly "do you guys ever think to try and get along...at least once in a while...it's obvious that you two like eachother so just kiss and make up already" when he opened his eyes he found that both the young adults were looking at him..a bit shocked. "Hey, why are you guys staring at me like that, did i say something wrong?...is there something on my face?". Sango and Miroku both stood still, looking at the young kitsune wide eyed and opened mouthed, all things considered, they both looked pretty ridiculous. Fed up with the silence Shippo stood up and walked to the door "Um, ya know what...you guys are getting just a but creepy...i'll just be going now...call me if you need anything" and with that he zoomed out of the hut as fast as he could. Sango and Miroku both sat back down next to eachother and tried their best to continue with their conversation as if Shippo hadn't said a word. Sango was suddenly interested in the floorboards and tried her best to conceal her blush away from the monks eyes as she spoke "so...Inuyasha should be with Kagome..r..right?". Miroku looked at Sango and was quite amused to see that she seemed so embarassed "yes, i believe that they are together and are fine...Sango are you alright? you seem shy all of a sudden" he asked while taking hold of her hand. She looked down at her and Miroku's hand, _'they seem to fit perfectly'_ she looked into his eyes_ 'he really does have beautiful eyes'_. Miroku loved this moment, just staring at her...no perverted acts, just the silence between them was enough for him. _'I want to get closer, his eyes are so perfect...we're perfect...it's not just me anymore i'm sure he feels this as well, wait he's getting closer too' _Sango looked to see Miroku's eyes closing and she was knocked out of her trance "M..Miroku?" she squeaked out before she was crushed into a mouth searing kiss. Sango closed her eyes and relaxed against him as if it was all too natural. She wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck to deepen the kiss and Miroku cupped her cheeks, Miroku was about to go further when he heard the young kitsune walk in the door and he quickly let go of sango and sat upright and tried his best to hide his flustered cheeks. Sango caught on very quickly and did her best to look as if nothing had happened...but something happened alright.

Shippo could see what had occured only moments ago, without having to be there he could already tell, Sango's hair was slightly messed as was Miroku's and both looked to be very warm...like they had a fever, he could remember this look, his mother and father often looked like this when he would walk in on their 'private time' by accident. He stopped himself from laughing while he casually walked toward his crayons and paper and picked them up before he got back up and walked towards the door, but before he left he said "you know you two should go to kaede and ask for some herbs..you two look like your sick" he than walked out the door and down the path to where Kirara was, giggling madly to himself. Sango couldn't help but laugh and look at Miroku and ask "you don't think he know's do you?", Miroku looked down at sango and brushed a stray hair from her face and placed it behind her ear "so what if he does" and kissed her on her nose. Sango placed her head on his shoulder and asked "how do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are?". "I'm sure they are fine". she looked back down "Alright then".

Kagome was looking down at Kikyou and saw Kikyou's face was getting closer _'she's so close...i can feel her breath...damn it all!..still not sure if I should go through with this, but Inuyasha isn't anywhere to be found..and I've tried everything else...JUST GO ALREADY KAGOME...GET IT OVER WITH!' _and than in a second her lips were pressed to Kikyou's. Kikyou could feel her entire body shake as she slowly woke up from what seemed like a very pleasant dream only to find two auburn eyes staring back at her, she closed her eyes and opened them again to try and see if those eyes would still be there….yup still there. Kagome looked down and saw that Kikyou was awake, only to see that she looked very scared, confused, and shocked. "Um…" was all that Kagome could manage before Kikyou pushed herself from under the younger miko and quickly stood up. Kikyou didn't look at all happy anymore "What happened here, and why were you so close to my face girl?". Inuyasha heard this and looked up from the ground to peer through the bush to see that Kagome was blushing and Kikyou look about ready to kick some ass.

Kagome was at a loss of words while she stared at Kikyou…hearing her ask questions that she wasn't able to answer. Kikyou was getting impatient…she didn't like the position that she found herself in with her reincarnation "Well? Why were you so close to my face…and why are you blushing like that?". Kagome looked down at her hands on her lap and said as quietly as she could "I…I…kissed you". Inuyasha looked at Kagome with wide eyes _'she…she…kissed her? Well I suppose this would fall under unexpected' _Inuyasha looked over to Kikyou and saw that she was also a bit surprised. "You were the one who made me feel warm?" Kikyou asked while taking a step back. Kagome hated to be here; this was very embarrassing and extremely awkward "yes I was the one who um…made you feel warm?" she mentally smacked herself in the head for not trying to rephrase that. "You will speak of this to no one, do you hear me?". Kagome looked at her and nodded while she saw Kikyou's soul catchers surround the miko and fly off, but not before looking back and smiling slightly. Kagome just sat there quietly replaying the event over and over in her mind…._'she smiled….after that…she smiled...why…wasn't she mad?' _Kagome looked into the sky and heard leaves rustling behind her, "who's there?". Inuyasha stood up and walked past the bush he was hiding behind to walk towards Kagome "Kagome I guess I have to….thank you" Inuyasha said while pulling Kagome into an embrace. Kagome was even more confused than she already was "what are you thanking me for-HEY! Wait a second, if you were here why didn't you come out and help me! Than I wouldn't have had to kiss her" Kagome yelled while breaking free from Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha just looked at her and answered her with a weird sord of smirk…kinda creepy truth be told. "Because you helped her when she needed it, and I don't think I could have done half of what you did….your kiss seems to be magic" he said while walking past her to go back to the hut.

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha's disappearing form when she realized _'I forgot my backpack by the well' _she got up off of her knees and started to sprint towards the well _'what am I going to do now' _she thought while arriving at the well and picking up her back pack "I forgot to restock, I'll take care of that quickly and than I'll go back…I think Inuyasha can stand to be away from me for a while after what happened" she said sadly while staring off into the darkness of the well. Kagome started to think of Kikyou smiling while she was flying off, _'maybe she….liked it….or she probably saw Inuyasha in the bushes while flying of, but wouldn't the trees have covered him?….maybe she could sense him, what if she was planning this from the start…but she seemed surprised and told me 'to tell no one'_ she had been fixating over what happened so much that she hadn't noticed that she was already on her side of the well. Kagome walked up to her doorstep and turned the doorknob and sighed "Oh well I bet I'll get a mouthful and more from Inuyasha when I'm back over there" she said stepping inside

Ok that's all I'm doing until tomorrow….I hope, k than remember to R&R! until than, goodnight my chipmunk minions…..-yawnZzzzzzz


	4. waking up to Inuyasha?

A/N: I WILL DO AS I WISH BWUAHAHAHAHA AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME MY CHIPMUNK MINIONS -FOR ELVES ARE REAL!-...O.o...I mean... um...have you ever thought you were being brainwashed?...no?...than it's just me, very well than...on with the chappy!...oh yes before I forget...there's a scoreboard: P why was i not informed..must have missed the memo eh?

R&R! Say what ya wanna, as for Inuyasha's potty mouth, i am waiting for that...I'm just trying to get everything sorted out right now -thumbs up-

Inuyasha arrived at the hut where everyone was sure to be. When he entered he was a bit surprised to see that Sango and Miroku sitting so near and were...cuddling? He had no energy to talk to anyone so he sat down in the corner of the hut and placed his sword on the floor next to him he wanted so badly to sleep and get rid of the image of Kikyou and Kagome. Sango and Miroku were a bit startled to see that Inuyasha had just walked in sat down and said nothing, not even mentioning what the sound he heard was. Shippo had seen Inuyasha coming from the stream he and Kirara were sitting by so he got up and chased after the hanyou. When the young Kitsune arrived he saw Inuyasha to look sad and confused. "Inuyasha are you ok, i saw you coming and you looked very sad..and now you look completely blank" Shippo said while walking towards the hanyou slowly, fearing that he might have said more than he could have. Sango and Miroku were both listening intently, Kagome had not come back yet even though she had said she wouldn't take as long as she was...unless something had happened between the both of them.

He fell silent, never had he been so confused about the two woman he loved...the predicament he was in before, he had a chance to deal with..but the kiss? Between both of the woman he cared deeply for? That left him thinking for a while..well until Shippo came in and started talking to him. Shippo had jumped on Inuyasha shoulders and was hitting his head "HELLO! Inuyasha i asked you if you were alright". Inuyasha didn't even look at Shippo when he took him off his should and threw him out the door "none of your damn business runt!" He said while getting back up "I need to go and speak with Kagome, I'll be back shortly" and he left without another word.

Kagome had walked into the front door and was relieved that she got in while she did _'man, it's just starting to rain, ever lucky….looks like it's gonna be a heavy rain' _walking towards the kitchen while calling out "I'm back", but she was met with no response from her family members. She was tapping her fingers on the counter '_I wonder where they are?' _she thought while looking around for a note, sure enough on the fridge there was a note held up with a magnet. Kagome read the note, which said

_Kagome, _

_Souta, Gramps, and I are going to be gone for a couple of days five at the most. I've packed some lunches that are ready to go, don't worry I don't think they could have gone bad already. Souta has been entered into a school festival and we are being sent around Japan, Grandpa had to come because of historical monuments and I am a chaperone. Have fun, and be careful. There are also plenty of ramen packets in the cupboards, be sure to get a few more just in case. Miss you see you soon. _

_Mom._

Kagome sighed while putting the note down on the counter, _'great, now what am I supposed to do?….forget about the kiss for starters, yah just forget about it….um…..forget….FORGET!…nope not working'. _Kagome dragged her bag up the stairs while tapping her head in attempt to actually knock the memory of the kiss from her head, didn't work though, not that she expected it to. She flopped down on her bead and began to breath deeply trying to take in the scent of her room, for no reason, just to smell it. _'I still can't believe Inuyasha wanted to thank me for kissing Kikyou…maybe it was a…a…jeez it was a hug to thank me for kissing Kikyou…and…waking her up?….yah that's gotta be it'_, Kagome looked at her clock and picked it up. _'pink….and it's 8:30 pm…..I probably should go to sleep…maybe sleep will clear my thoughts'. _

Inuyasha got out of the well house and was greeted by an extremely large rain fall and was walking up to Kagome's house rethinking his strategy on getting Kagome to go back, _'maybe it would be safer to run through it again…I go into her house…walk up to her…pick her up over my shoulders….take her bag with me as well so she has no excuse to come back…than bring her with me back to camp, it shouldn't fail, besides she owes me…in a weird way I suppose' _Having thought out his plans as best as he could he walked up to her door and tried to open it but it was locked. Inuyasha turned around and walked up to where Kagome's door was supposed to be _'damn door had to be locked…right when it's raining really hard too…good thing Kagome always leaves her window open'_ he though while jumping up and poking his head through the open window _'AARRRGHHH she's sleeping!..well not for very long that's for sure'_. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome's bed and pulled her around, his breath was caught in his throat, and he found it impossible to think of anything except for how beautiful Kagome looked in the moonlight and the way her hair seemed to frame her face.

Kagome was having a restless sleep she was picturing Kikyou in her dreams, but it wasn't a pleasant dream….not at all, she was dreaming that she had the dead priestess in her arms and it started to rain and Kikyou just seemed to melt in her arms….returning to the earth, (A/N: sorry but I had to write that..-thumbs up-..snicker snicker) but everything turned out for the better, because Inuyasha showed up and took Kagome in her arms….and in the dream when Inuyasha took her in her arms she felt warm, like she was really being held by the half-demon she cared so much for. She didn't want to but she woke up to see that she was in Inuyasha's strong hold, with his arms around her waist and arms, he looked to be asleep. _'knuckle head, had to keep me like this….still it's nice to be just like this..but I wonder what could have made him hold me like this' _Kagome sighed and rested her head on Inuyasha shoulder while humming something very soft to lull herself back to sleep, wasn't long till she was out like a light, and she was unknown to the fact that Inuyasha had a very small grin plastered on his face as he slept.

Sango and Miroku were driving Shippo crazy with talk of 'love', 'marriage' and 'duty' he was glad and everything that he himself had set them together but if he heard one more word about lovey dovey stuff that he'd rather not hear he would either explode or turn into a skunk and spray one of them…just for fun. _It's already been about….one day….shouldn't Inuyasha have brought Kagome back already?'_ Shippo sighed as he turned his attention back to the young exterminator and the monk, they were so close, he thought for a second that they would stay like that he also saw Kirara sitting in the corner looking at Sango and Miroku with almost sad eyes but at the same time joyful. _'Poor kirara, she must feel left out or something..better go cheer her up'_ Shippo got up from his spot and plopped down next to Kirara and started to pet the cat demon. Shippo watched as Kirara seemed to lean into his hands and lightly purr _'well at least she's happy…and them of coarse'_ he thought while looking back at Miroku and Sango….and incidentally Miroku's hand had disappeared from sight…but for health's sake..he better not mention it. Again the little kitsune sighed out of worry _'I wonder how Inuyasha and Kagome are fairing…if anything bad happens to Kagome I'll be sure to give Inuyasha a piece of my mind…cough…with the help of Sango and Miroku of coarse' _with his thoughts going almost nowhere Shippo soon let the effects of sleep overcome him.

It was already morning in Kagome's time and she was in no mood to wake up just yet, for one she was being held in the arms of the one she loved and two she had made herself far to comfortable to move away from 'HER' spot and three..she didn't want the 'incident' to come up between them…she wouldn't bring it up and she hoped that he wouldn't either. Inuyasha was beginning to wake up and he heard a shuffle beneath him and he smirked, he placed his forehead on Kagome's and kissed it gently, he almost laughed when he heard a gasp. Kagome eyes shot open when she felt the light peck on her forehead and she looked up to see Inuyasha's golden gaze looking at her through the few bangs that covered his face just slightly. Inuysaha just yawned and hugged her huddled form "mornin sleepy-head" he said while scratching his head and yawning showing off all his small fangs. She smiled and gave him a light kiss on the nose and giggled when she saw that he had a goofy smile on "good morning to yourself there..may I ask you something though….why are you all wet and how did we get into this position?" she asked while rubbing her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her and sighed _'I can't remember why I picked her up and put her into my lap anymore…I think I did it just cause I wanted to'_ "I was caught in the rain and I tried o get in the front door but it was locked…and than I came into the window and I noticed that you looked really….pretty" Inuyasha was blushing like there was no tomorrow "and I had to put you into my lap to protect you". Kagome looked at Inuyasha _'sweet…damn it all..what do I do now?….' _Kagome continued to look in his eyes _'KISS HIM! DAMN HAVE YOU LOST ALL SENSES…HE'S HOLDING YOU, AND HE'S GETTING CLOSER…SEE HIS EYES ARE CLOSING! KISS HIM DAMMIT KISS HIM!' _Kagome quickly closed the gap between them and Kissed Inuyasha with all the passion that she had stored up over the last year _'damn I never knew I had such a forceful side'. _Inuyasha was returning the kiss full force and he was unaware of it but he was starting to purr? Kagome could feel a rumble go through her and she broke the kiss and looked at the hanyou with questioning eyes, "Inuyasha are you purring?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and laughed "I guess so" he replied before kissing her forehead again and falling asleep. _'guess everything will turn out ok' _Kagome sighed before taking her blanket and covering both of them up.

HAHAHAHA DONE WITH ANOTHER ONE…although I doubt anyone has been reading my story..coughmeanieswithnootherthingexceptforinsultingmecough…..lol….oh wellis, I promise to have another chappy ready….only if you R&R!..now get to it..the evil butterfly commands you to do so!…and if you will not than I shall implant brainwashing bugs into your alphagetti soup O.o;;…yes I am indeed weird –thumbs uppidi- and If I had the choice I would give my story a 1 out of 20…but than again that's just me talking……….haha…k I'll go now……-walks out of the room-….oh woops forgot my straightjacket…have funnnnn…till next time


End file.
